Prince of Nature
by Sailorstephanie
Summary: What would have happened if the Durselys had dropped Harry off in the woods when he was younger? How would our story change?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I'm finally going to post a story! please review, you can even flame me! I don't mind! If you are not part of and you want to review, then email me at but make the sending message, 'a review from fanfiction!'

Thanks and enjoy!

Prince of Nature

Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley looked at the 1 year old boy in his arms. If he didn't get rid of this freak now, he would be stuck with him forever! If Petunia saw the brat she would have taken the piece of trash into his house, and he couldn't have that!

It was a normal day in his normal little world when he saw that thing on his porch. He grabbed the basket and threw it in the back seat, not caring if he woke the baby up. He drove till he was clear out of the city limits.

Here he was, about to leave a life in the hands of fate. He looked down at the boy and sneered. "you are never going to bother me you little freak. After this you and the rest of your freaky people will be out of my hair!" Vernon left baby Harry and got into his car. He then drove away, not looking back at the life he left behind.

9 years later

At the break of day, the forest looked perfect. The grass was wet with dew, and the animals were beginning to wake from their slumber. However, there was one thing in this picture that seemed to not fit. On top of the waterfall, looking over at the beautiful land was a boy. He looked to be about 10 or 11. He wore nothing but a cheeta's fur over his waist. He had muscles that were clearly noticeable all over his whole body. He had messy black hair on his head, and a very nice tan.

The boy put his hands to his mouth and let out a call that sounded like a lion. At his call, all the animals in the forest began to awake and move towards the lake. After they had all assembled, life in the forest began like any other day.

meanwhile at Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledor was becoming frantic. About two years ago, he sent Remus Lupin to see how Harry Potter was doing, only to find that the boy was not there! In fact, the boy had never been there! The Order had spent the last two years looking for the boy and had still found nothing.

'If we don't find him soon, the world as we know it will come to an end.'

Okay, that was chapter 1. I hope that you liked it! THANK YOU DETROIT!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed my story! I didn't think anyone would review it! Thank you! You have inspired me to type this up asap! Enjoy!

Harry sat by the lake, watching the fish swim in circles trying to pass the time. He sighed and looked to the sky, the day could not be anymore perfect than this.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of Fang running towards him. Fang was a wolf, and his clan protected the outskirts of the forest from harm.

'Harry!' he yelled, skidding to a stop. 'coming towards us were humans! They came with sticks, and one of them was not completely human!'.

Harry froze, what could humans possibly want here in this forest, they had nothing that would interest them. And what about the one that was not completely human, and they carried sticks?

'Fang, send a warning call out to all animals, tell them to stay alert. I'm going to speak with these humans, maybe they mean us no harm. While I'm gone, your in charge'.

After sending Fang on his was, Harry turned into a cheetah and ran towards the humans.

at the edge of the forest

A small group of wizards were moving into a forest found just outside of Surrey. They had traced a small signal of wild magic and came to see who was causing it since there was no knowledge of a wizard living in this forest. The only reason they were there was the hope that it was Harry Potter.

This group was made up of Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They walked for about 10 minutes not hearing a sound until they heard footsteps approaching. They all went for their wands when they saw a glorious cheetah enter the clearing they were standing in.

The animal walked in circles around them, as if sizing them up. Then, to the surprise of those present, he turned into a boy.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the people that stood in front of him. Their sent claimed that they were good people, and that they meant him no harm, but if that was true, then why were they here?

"Who are you and why are you in my forest?". He said in a calm clear voice.

The order members were shocked that one so young could speak with such authority in their voice. Remus stepped and said "We are looking for Harry Potter. Are you him?"

Harry was very confused at the moment. Why would they be looking for him? He had nothing to do with humans, he had only seen ones that wandered into the forest.

"Why are you looking for me? I stay out of humans way. There were only 2 humans I have ever talked with, and one of them was not truly alive. But that is not the matter at hand. What is your business with me?"

"We have come to take you out of here. You need to be taken back to our world." Tonks replied. They needed him to come with them, if he didn't then there would be problems that they would not be able to solve.

Harry's mind was in turmoil. He knew that it was safe to go with people; however, he didn't want to leave his forest. His life was here, and he didn't want to leave everything he had ever known. He had made a decision. "I will come with you under one condition" he paused at the look of hope that passed the adults faces. "Promise me that I will be able to return here some day, that I don't have to say goodbye to my home."

Remus stepped forward and stuck his hand out to Harry "We promise Harry, that you will not have to say goodbye.".

Harry smiled at the people, but he did wonder where they were going to take him so he asked the one who spoke to him the most. "where are you taking me uh…"

Remus laughed and said his name along with everyone there. They all said a pleasant hello except for one (give ya a cookie if you know who it is!) who sneered at the boy and said "So boy, you finally decide to come out of hiding, did you think that you were too good for us? That we weren't worth your time?"

Harry just looked at the man and said something that surprised everyone there. "why do you hold a grudge against me? I have not done you wrong and I have not brought you same or made you feel like you were not worth anything. So why do you come to me with such hate, with such disdain and malice? Why do you look at me with eyes that show betrayal when I have not even met you before? With all due respect, seeing that you are one of my elders, I think that you need to rethink how you judge people before you get yourself into something that you can't deal with."

Severus looked at the child with a look of wonder on his face. How had a mere boy been able to see through a mask that not even Albus Dumbledore could look through. This boy had more mystery than he originally thought.

Tonks decided that they should leave before a something broke out between the two. She created a portkey with the a stick she found on the ground. After instructing all to grab hold, they left the forest and were headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Okay there is chapter 2 for all who wanted it out A.S.A.P. I hope you enjoyed it ill post again soon as I can. A special thanks to

Lil Lillian

Crimson Katana

nesha

who were my first reviewers. Thanks abunch!


	3. chapter 3

I read all of my reviews and I came up with an idea for chapter 3, cause I was starting to get writer block. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it!

On with the story!

Prince of Nature

Chapter 3

Harry had never used a portkey, so when he popped into an office of some sorts, he fell right on his bum.

"oww, isn't there any other way to travel?" he asked while getting up. Instead of the other people answering, he heard a chuckle that reminded him of his old mentor.

While looking around the room, he saw an old man sitting behind some piece of wood. He had a weird hat and was wearing the same thing the other people were wearing, but his seemed shinier. The old man also had a strange sparkle in his eyes. Once Harry had a good look at him, he gasped and said the one thing that came to his mind "Merlin?"

Albus Dumbledore was a little shocked at the appearance of the boy that now stood in his office. He was an almost exact replica of James Potter! But when he said the name Merlin and guessed that it was him, he began to wonder what this boy had actually lived in, and through.

"No my dear boy. My name is not Merlin, but I am surprised that you even know who he is. May I inquire how you know of one of the greatest wizards alive?"

Harry looked up at Remus and said "do you remember when I said I had met a human who was not really alive?" he paused waiting for Remus to nod. " Well, he said that his name was Merlin, and that he was my great grandpa through a long line of people. He taught me how to speak like humans, he also taught me how to control stuff."

After saying his explanation, Albus was about to wet his pants, and he chuckled in his head at the thought. "What _stuff _are you talking about dear boy, and please start at the beginning of this story."

Flashback (you knew it was coming)

Harry was playing in a clearing with Fang. The two of them were like brothers, they were almost attached to the hip as Midnight, Fang's mother, would say.

They were happily playing when a mist started to cover the forest, and all the animals began to fall into a deep sleep. Every animal, even it birds in the sky and fish in the lake, just stopped what ever they were doing and fell to sleep.

Harry was getting worried, and the worst part was that he was getting sleepy too! He tried to wake up Fang but in the process he fell on top of his friend and fell into a sleep like the rest of the forest.

in the dream

Harry woke in a room with no walls and no ceiling. It's as if he were floating! He felt a tap on his shoulder and on reflex jumped to the side and fell into an attack position. The man chuckled and made some strange noises. It sounded familiar to him but he didn't remember where.

Merlin looked down at the boy who was going to be even greater than him. When he tried to introduce himself to the boy, he saw the child's face scrunch up in confusion. He waved his hand over the boy and preformed a language charm that allowed them to communicate with each other.

"Hello Harry"

Harry jumped when the man spoke to him. He had never been this close to a human before. Sure he had seen them on the outskirts of the forest, but he had never touched one.

"How can I understand you? What did you do to me! I wasn't able to talk like this before?" Harry started to panic. He had no means to escape, he was stuck with this man that could do strange things.

"Do not worry Harry. It was simply a language charm. My name is Merlin Harry and I'm one of your great grandfathers from a long time ago. I'm here to teach you how to control your magic."

Harry was becoming interested in what the man had to say. He said that he was his grandpa, but how come he never saw him before? And what was this magic that he talked about?

As if reading his thoughts, Merlin smiled and said " Harry we are currently in the diagma. The Diagma is the place between the living and the dead. The reason that you have not met me before Harry is that I am dead. I have watched over you for years Harry and I must say you are one cleaver little boy."

Harry blushed from the compliment. And Merlin laughed when the boy, but contuined with his tale. "After we are done Harry you will know much about your powers and if you ever run into a human, you will know how to speak to them. Do you understand?" Harry just nodded to the man, there was no way to get out, and he said that he would help him so there was only one thing for him to say.

"Sure Grandpa."

End Flashback

"I spent a while in there, and I learned a lot, but he said that when I was older that I would have to learn more at school and that I would have to learn the rest of the stuff later. And about a year later I met another human, but that's mot really important." Harry explained waving his hand in the air.

The room was in complete silence. Remus had his mouth wide open, Tonks was sitting on the floor, Moody had fainted, Kingsley and Severus just stood there not moving, and Dumbledore was just sitting there with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Harry asked after about 2 minutes of silence. He didn't get what the big deal was. They were all just staring at him and it was beginning to creep him out.

"Nothing Harry, nothing. Your story has just shocked us a little. I believe that it's getting late. Remus, would you please take young Harry to the Gryffindor dormitories please I believe we all need a bit of rest. I'll see you all at breakfast."

All of those present stood up and walked out of the office.

Later on that night as Harry fell asleep, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow.

Okay that's chapter 3. I hope it answered a lot of questions out there. One of my reviews asked me to explain how he knew English. Please review, I need the support. I mostly update on weekends, but ill try to update during the week when I can.

I LUV U BYE-BYE!


	4. chapter 4

Hello all you people of fanfiction land! I have read all of my reviews and I have come up with chapter 4!

Yea! It may be this chapter or next chapter that I tell you who the other human Harry met was. Okay, now that I have you guessing, on to chapter 4!

Prince of Nature

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry woke with the sun, something that always bugged Fang to no end. He sat at the window ledge and saw the sun rise over the lake. It was almost as beautiful as the sunrise in the forest.

Harry wasn't able to look at the sunrise any longer, for at that moment Remus came into the room with a smile on his face. "Hello Harry, we need to get you washed and dressed for breakfast." Remus then took out the pants and shirt he had behind his back.

They moved toward the bathroom and Remus turned the warm water on, and set Harry in the tub. He then proceeded, to what Harry thought, to attack his hair with some strange cold stuff that burned his eyes when he opened them, even though Remus said not to open them.

The next challenge of the morning was the clothes. Harry didn't like wearing the pants; they were too tight. So whenever Remus put them on him, he would take them off. So they came to a compromise, Harry would wear pants, but they had to be baggy.

The duo walked to the Great Hall, stopping every few moments so Remus could explain some things that Harry saw.

When they entered the room, Harry stopped to take everything in. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Thanks to Merlin's teaching, he was able to see through magic. Harry also noticed that there were a lot more people in the room. There was one table in the middle of the room, where he saw everyone from yesterday were eating, and there was an additional 8 people in the room that all had red hair. There was one he recognized at once.

"Ginny!"

Ginny was in the Great Hall for breakfast. She had never been to Hogwarts so she had a big smile on her face. Her parents still haven't told them why they were here, but she didn't care. Then out of nowhere, a familiar voice called out her name. She froze, turned around, and then promptly screamed and ran towards Harry.

"Harry how are you doing?" Ginny asked her friend. She had not seen him for almost a month, and she was really happy to see him. Ginny grabbed Harry in a hug that was so tight that he could not breath. It was one of the traits she got form her mom, along with her temper.

Harry could only laugh and hug her almost as hard. He didn't want her to suffocate! She them pulled away from him and looked him up and down. She raised an eyebrow and asked why in the world was he wearing pants.

"Well, since I'm staying in a "normal" atmosphere, I have to dress the part." He answered. "However, I would like to know what the heck you're doing here. You don't even live around here!"

At this point, every one in the room was confused on many points. The adults on how they knew each other, and the Weasley boys on who this person was hugging their sister, and how did he know where they lived!

"Harry, would you mind telling us how you know Ms. Weasley." Albus questioned him. That ever annoying twinkle in his eye that said I-know-something-you-don't was starting to annoy Harry.

"Well one day I, sorta, well, ran away from home. It was last month. The boys were being mean to me, and they said some mean stuff to me so I ran. I got lost and Harry found me. He helped me get home and we became…, uh, friends. And that's how we met. Pass the sausage." Ginny sat down and started eating, she didn't want to answer any questions. Harry did the same as her, after he asked her to talk later.

The adults were suspicious, but they didn't ask questions. They know they had the basic idea of what happened, but they didn't know the whole story. little did they know that the whole story was too much for them to handle.

There was chapter 4. I know that it was short, but I want to keep you guessing till I post chapter 5. At the latest, it will be up on Saturday, which as you know is my posting day. So until then, lata!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here is chapter 5 finally. I changed the idea for this about 6 times in the last two days and I think I have a winner. Enjoy!

Prince of Nature

Chapter 5

Harry looked up at the ceiling. He only had to wait for a little while longer. Tonight was a full moon, and he had to be out to greet it. And to his joy, Ginny would be coming with him. She stills holds the same shine that she had when they first met. He would never forget that day…

flashback (you knew it was coming, don't be surprised)

Alone. That's how she felt. How could her brothers, her own flesh and blood, say that she was not good enough to play with them. So what if she was a girl. That didn't mean that she wasn't worth anything.

She felt weak for crying. Boys don't cry, but that thought made her cry again. All because she wasn't a boy, she would never fit in, if her brothers treated her like this then how would other people?

She didn't hear the footsteps approaching her; however, she did feel the hand on her shoulder. She was startled to turn and see the most stunning green eyes. She had never seen this boy before, he was kinda tall, and was muscular and had a small smile on his face.

Harry put his hands on this girls face and wiped her face. "Don't cry. Your too pretty to cry." His words touched her. The only people who ever called her pretty was her parents. "why are you crying?"

She couldn't help it. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. While she was sobbing, she told him what had happened. Harry was angry. Why would you treat your own family like that? He had never had any real family, so he just held her and let her cry, not knowing what to say to her.

"What's your name?"

"Ginny. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry. What's the one animal that you have always wanted to ride?"

"A unicorn. I always wanted to ride-" but Ginny wasn't able to say any more. Harry began to change into a unicorn. He bowed his head so that he would be able to ride him. It only took her a second to get on. He took her to the end of the forest, where she saw her house. It was about a mile away. She had no clue that she ran that far. Harry bowed his head to let her down. And then he changed back.

"How were you able to do that?" she asked in amazement. Harry smiled at her and told her to close her eyes.

"What do you feel around you Ginny?"

"Nothing."

"look harder."

Ginny tried to feel what is was that Harry felt. When she was about to give up, it was like a breeze had gone right through her. "Harry what is this?" she asked a little scared.

"It's magic." He whispered in her ear. "Picture any animal you want, and try to become that animal, use the magic that surrounds you and pull it into yourself. Add it to the magic in you."

She wanted to become a wolf. They seemed so beautiful, it was like they were the night. She pulled every thing that was around her into her being, and began to change. Her hearing sharpened, and so had her sense of smell. It was like she was nature.

She looked over at Harry, only to see that he had also turned into the wolf. "Harry I want to know how you know about this, I want to know everything about you."

"Take a seat this might take a while."

Harry then told her about Merlin, his ability to talk to any animal, and the fact that he could change into any animal. At the end of his explanation, she was so shocked that she could not breath. But when she was going to ask another question, she saw her brothers calling for her.

"Harry I have to go. If I don't then they will come looking for me, then they will see you and it will be one big mess."

"Ginny just promise me one thing. One day we will meet again, and I want you to promise me that you will not change. That you will always be the same curious girl that I met today. Promise."

Ginny smiled her first big smile in hours and gave Harry a big hug. "I promise."

end flashback

Harry was very happy to say to himself that she had kept her promise. And that one day, he would tell her how he really felt after that day.

Okay that the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Ill update soon as I can. It was a strech to get this out. Chapters will be longer soon.

Luv ya bye-bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Here is the next chapter! I know that I am not the best at writing long chapters, but I found that I tend to drag, so I don't write long chapters but I will try!

Prince of Nature

Chapter 6

Ginny laid in bed the listening to the sounds around her. She heard her parents sleeping in the room next to her. She heard her brothers snoring. But most important, she heard a growl from Harry.

That was her signal.

She morphed into a snake and slid down the stairs. It was easy to get by her family, it was trying to get out of the castle that proved to be a challenge. Fred and George told her that the teachers patrolled the halls at night during the school year, but why the heck do they patrol the halls at night during the summer!

She barley got passed Snape; he seemed to be looking exactly where she was going to move. He did it so much that she thought he could read her mind, but she was in one of her animal forms, it was impossible to read her mind.

After 10 minutes of the pass-the-greasy-haired-potions-master game, she was finally outside. She looked over her shoulder, saw the coast was clear, and turned into a wolf. She ran to the edge of the forest, and waited. She knew Harry, and all she had to do was be patient and he would let her in; however, if he didn't get out here in 5 seconds, he would be in soooo much trouble the next time that she saw him.

Harry sat on the side of a large bush. Ginny came in front of a tree and waited. He couldn't help but grin at the agitated look on her face. He turned into a hunter mode. If she really was a wolf, then she would not become prey. He walked around her, being careful of where he stepped and how much noise he made.

Ginny was becoming angry. Ha called her out here, in the night, in the cold, and he wasn't here! She took deep breaths, and tried to calm down. She then picked up his sent, and it was in attack mode! How dare he! After bringing her out here, he wants to attack her! She growled low in her throat, a warning sign that said she knew what he was doing.

Harry stopped at the sound. Music to his ears, even in animal form, she managed to make him stop in his tracks. He turned back into a human with loose pants and no shirt, as she turned into a girl with biker shorts and one of Charley's oversized t-shirts.

She glared at him. When he said nothing, she turned her back to him with a pout on her face. He couldn't help but smile. He walked behind her and wrapped her in a hug from the back. He rested his head on her shoulders and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" he asking with a small cute voice.

'Stay strong Ginny. Don't look in the eyes. Those cute-No they were not cute, they were, they were beautiful eyes. Why was he so gosh darn cute!' Ginny was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. Harry, knowing that he had her, wined and snuggled closer to her. Ginny sighed and turned into the hug, so that she was in his arms.

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked, and waited for some kind of response. When Ginny nodded her head, he asked "I know it's kinda weird of me to ask this, but I was talking to Bill, and he said that when you really like a girl, you ask them to be your girlfriend, so, uh will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny just looked at him. Maybe he just didn't understand what he was saying. "Harry why do you want to be my boyfriend? I mean, there are probably over a hundred girls out there that would be better than me. When you look around you see girls that are curvy and graceful. I'm just some 10 year of piece of cardboard that is clumsy and looks like a …"

But Ginny wasn't able to finish her rant. Harry was kissing her! Her first kiss! Harry pulled back a second later, and his face was really red. Then again, her face wasn't any better.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't let you say those things about yourself. Gin you are a great person, and I would like to give us a try." He was nervous. If she didn't want to, would that change their friendship?

"Harry I would love to give us a shot." Ginny answered. But the second that it left her mouth, the howl of a werewolf was released into the night air. Harry morphed into a wolf, shortly followed by Ginny and made his way to the forest, and the monster that lied within.

They ran till they reached a clearing where a werewolf was sitting down looking at the sky. Harry approached him first and nudged against his arm (if it is an arm that is). At first the werewolf looked a bit suspicious, until Ginny approached him as well with a smile on her face, well as much as a wolf could smile.

Harry let out a yell, and ran into the forest, followed by a laughing Ginny and Remus. The game was on. They played until Remus transformed back into a human. Harry turned into a camel and carried him out of the forest with Ginny walking of the side to make sure that he did not fall off.

As they approached the castle, Ginny started to become nervous. Her parents must have noticed by now that she was gone. What was she going to tell them? 'hey mom, hey dad. I was just out late in the middle of the night to keep Remus company. Did I ever tell you that I was an animugus and that I have more than one form? Oh and by the way I now have a boyfriend. How did you sleep last night?' she was so dead.

As they came closer to the forest, they saw all the teachers along with her parents, Bill and Charley.

I am sooo dead.

Molly Weasley was torn between hugging her daughter senseless and locking her into a cage and never letting her out. 'Maybe I should do both.' She thought to herself. What was she doing in that forest? Why was Remus ridding a camel? And where the heck did she get a camel!

The second that they reached the adults, Ginny helped Remus off the camel. She looked at the adults for about five seconds. "A little help would be nice." She said looking at her brothers. They rushed to help her, along with Harry. The adults were looking at Ginny so they did not see Harry at all, that is until he started carrying Remus towards the castle.

"Harry where did you come from?" Tonks asked him.

Harry just looked at her confused. "I've been here the whole time Tonks."

All the while Dumbledore was putting two and two together in his head and the only answer that he came up with was five. In other words he was completely stomped, something that he was not used too.

Remus on the other hand was trying not to laugh. He soon lost the battle and started laughing his head off along with Ginny. Everyone else was wondering what was so funny. Remus was laughing too hard to answer, so Ginny just pointed to Harry.

Harry didn't understand what was so funny. At Ginny's point he turned into the camel. The others were shocked, wasn't he a cheetah? As if reading their minds, he transformed into a cheetah. Then into his wolf form, back to human.

The scene was funny to Ginny, so she decided to make this even harder for the adults. She coughed to gain their attention. She turned into a snake, a horse, and rthen into the wolf form also.

Arthur and Molly fainted, and every one else just stood there. Not moving, not blinking, they were just there.

Harry sighed, this was going to be a long morning.

Okay sorry that took a long time to come out. I tried to make this one a little longer! R and R at the please!

Luv you bye-bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! The last chapter was a little longer, so it took longer to come out. I just realized that I never had a disclaimer on this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own gum anymore, it got stolen by my mom! So if you sue me you get nothing! This is for the whole story so don't expect anymore!

Prince Nature

Chapter 7

It was around lunch time and Harry was reading in the library. Ever since Remus had first shown him the room, he had grown to like it. In the past two days, he had read about 1/8 of the library! Another reason that he was in the library, was to hide away from everybody. After the incident from this morning, he was getting question after question.

that morning

Ginny and Remus were rolling on the ground laughing at everyone's expressions. Molly's was the funniest in Ginny's opinion. They all were doing impressions as fish. Harry didn't get what was going on, so he turned into a lion and laid down. If they didn't say anything in five seconds, he was going to sleep.

He waited, and in his head he counted '5…4…3…2…1….0, that's it, I'm going to bed.' In lion form, Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

All those gathered snapped to attention when they heard a snore from the lion. Ginny giggled at him. She was tired too, but she realized that they had to talk to them now; they would be bothered until they did.

At first she tried shoving him, poking him, and even pulling on him, she was starting to get angry.

"Harry!" she called in a growl. Arthur jumped up and Molly squeaked. She could talk like a lion? Remus was even shocked; he saw that they could transform, but he didn't know that they could talk to animals!

"What?" came his groggy answer; it was hard to stay asleep when she kept hitting him.

"Wake up. We have to explain to the adults about all this; I'm not doing this alone, so get up!" he was really testing her right now. She was sleepy too, but she knew that she wasn't going to get it if they didn't explain to the adults.

"I'm up I'm up." Harry stood up and stretched. He let a powerful yarn that made Snape step back. He looked at everybody and instead of transforming into a person, he turned into a baby tiger. He stumbled to Ginny; he couldn't see well, but he could smell her scent.

Ginny was angry. She picked Harry up and was about to yell till her throat was sore, but then she looked into the face full of rinckles, she found that she couldn't help but hug him and pat his head.

"Please Ginny." Harry wined while rubbing against her arm. "just until we get to the Headmasters office. I'm really tired."

She sighed. "Fine. But I warn you now, if you don't get up, you will face my wrath. Okay?"

But it was too late. Harry was already sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Lets head up to Professor Dumbledore's office. We can talk about this there." Ginny started walking to the office but stopped in her tracks. 'Why am I walking?' she thought to herself. I could go much faster if I- '

And in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Molly screamed when her baby went missing. Everyone one else was having a fit. How in the world did she do that? You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!

"Lets move to my office, we will sort this out there." The twinkle in his eye was gone, with a swish of his cloak, he was off towards the castle.

meanwhile in Dumbledore's office

Ginny was petting Harry's head while he purred in her lap. He was sooooooo cute! Suddenly, she picked up the sound of people running, so she moved to the corner chair in the room. You had to look at her closely to see her. She changed her hair to grow to her waist, and sat with her legs crossed. She was covered in darkness, and since Harry had turned into a black cat, the picture looked like two pairs of eyes in the darkness.

The order members burst into the room and quickly took their seats. Molly was crying and Arthur looked like a wreck. This was the second time in 24 hours that Ginny had gone missing.

As soon as everyone was seated they all started throwing out things that could of happen to the kids, making Molly cry harder. Dumbledore was about to quiet them when a small voice came from the side of the room.

"What took you people so long to get up here? I've been waiting for about 5 whole minutes."

Ginny stood and walked to the empty chair next to her mother. The second she sat down, the questions started flying.

"How did you do that?"

"What did you do?"

Harry was getting a headache. They just kept going on and on, till he couldn't take it and screeched.

The adults hadn't noticed the cat till it screeched. They were too busy looking at Ginny's hair and trying to figure out how she apprated. The cat jumped out of her lap and turned into Harry.

"She didn't apparate, she teleported to the office."

That statement made no sense to anyone in the office. Harry sighed, they might be here for a while. He transformed into a red phoenix. His wings were black, but the had thin silver stripes in them. Seeing him transform Ginny did the same; however, her phoenix was light blue, had white wings with silver tips.

Once they changed back, there was silence in the room.

"Well, now that we have talked and everything, I guess that we can go now bye!" With that said, Harry grabbed Ginny and ran from the room.

End flashback

Harry had been hiding from everyone since about 7:30 this morning, and it was already 2 o'clock. He was getting hungry, and since he missed breakfast, he wasn't about to miss lunch!

When he stepped out of the library, he came across one of Ginny's brothers, Ron. "Umm, look, I know what you did with Ginny and I was wondering if you could show me too? Please?"

Harry walked around him to get his sent. He was one of the wolf! "I would love to. Let's just get some lunch first, okay?"

Ron's face split into a wide grin. He thanked Harry and ran off for the Great Hall.

"He is one of the wolf. I smell it in his sent Ginny."

"I know. But you are needed to be here in order for me to help him, you know that's the only reason why he is not marked like us. Remus has to get his mark too."

"I know, when the next full moon comes, we will be ready."

"Hey Harry, you know we still have to tell everybody why we were out in the forest last night right?"

"dang!"

Okay there ya go! Chapter 7! YEA! I won't be here for the rest of the week, but I will try to have something posted by Friday of next week at the latest. Bye Ya'll!


	8. Authur's note

Hey out there to all the people who are reading my story!

Im sorry to say that I will not be updating my story this week. Things have been coming up and my b-day is on Saturday so I have to prepare for that. I will try to update asap. I already have a few ideas for the next chapter.

I want all to know that I am not abandoning my story!

I will update asap!

I am sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.

I hate author notes myself, so I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up.

Here is a preview of the next chapter. It will show up somewhere I promise. I just won't tell you where.

Remus walked into the staff room and fell on the couch. He didn't care who was there, he just wanted to sleep.

"I'm too old to be doing stuff like this!" he yelled to the uncaring ceiling.

There you go. Later much. I will update soon.

Please have faith in me.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay I know it has been a long time…actually its five years. But I promised that I wasn't going to abandon this story and I meant it. I will continue to update whenever I have time and I offer my sincerest apologies to those who have read my story and have waited for it to be updated. I've finally gotten some kind of balance o my life and I'm getting back to what makes me happy. Reading and Writing is one of those things. I can't make promises that I will be a regular writer, but I'm not giving up and I hope that some of you will stay with me. I'll hopefully update next week.

God Bless

Please Read and Review

Chapter 8

Even though Harry was going to go the Great Hall to face the people in there, he changed his mind at the last minute. He decided to wander the halls and try to find another solution to his problems.

Harry Potter was becoming desperate and hungry. But he was not desperate enough to go into the Great Hall. Harry knew he was being a coward. He REALLY did not want to face the millions of questions that were sure to come. There had to be another way to get food. So this led him to wandering the castle as a small chipmunk. Harry had combed the castle and was reaching the basement when he smelled something.

"Sweet mother of God, its food!" Harry said as he ran for the painting of fruit. He started banging on the wall and suddenly everything in the room behind the painting went silent.

"What the heck?" Harry asked as he started knocking on the wall next to the painting. Then Harry got a wicked gleam in his eyes and changed into a very small spider. He climbed the walls until he found a little hole in the wall. He crawled through the hole until he reached the other side and found himself in a giant kitchen filled with elves.

As Harry returned to his original shape, the elves gasped and some shrieked in freight.

"Um…hi? My names Harry and I just wanted some food." Apparently those were the magic words and Harry found himself sitting at a table with lots and lots of food. He thanked the house elves and ate until he couldn't move. As he was thanking the elves for the food, the door opened and revealed one of Harry's biggest fears,

An angry Ginny Weasly.

"HARRY POTTER HOW COULD YOU GET FOOD WITHOUT ME?"

Harry didn't know what to do. If he said anything she was going to bite his head off, and if he stayed silent she was going to rip his throat out. So he jumped up, grabbed her arms, and kissed her. After that he grabbed her in a tight hug and said, "I'm sorry Gin. It won't happen again." All while giving her the puppy dog eyes that he knew made her weak.

Ginny didn't know if she was more mad at Harry or at herself for falling for it. "I'm still mad at you Potter. And don't forget it." She said as she tried to keep a brave face on. But they both knew that he was out of trouble. Harry went to sit down, but pulled Ginny onto his lap. They both ate from the same plate but Harry had some questions for Ginny.

"How did you get down here anyway? It took me forever to find this room!"

Ginny smirked at him and said, "Well when you have five older brothers who have been to this school you learn a few things before you start. And if you had simply COME TO ME when you were hungry, I would have told you about it and came with you. I looked for you for an hour Harry and I finally gave up and was going to bring you some food. I guess that's not needed anymore huh?""

Harry looked sheepish as he heard her explanation. "Sorry Gin. But I can make it up to you. Tonight is another full moon so it's the best time to talk to your brother and Remus. That is of course if you still want to do it now or wait."

Ginny looked at Harry and told him, "I'll get Ron and you get Remus and we'll meet at midnight at the edge of the forest. Don't be late." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the kitchens. Harry could do nothing but smile as he watched her leave. He ate one more mouthful of food before leaving the kitchens to return to the library.

After all, there were still many things he needed to learn about this strange new world he lived in.

/BREAK/

Remus Lupin was a nervous wreck. After last night, he needed as much sleep as possible to get ready for the next night. And sleep was the last thing coming to him.

So much happened yesterday and he was having a hard time adjusting to them all. He finally found his best friend's son after 10 years of not knowing anything about him. Was he alive? Where was he? What kind of person was he? All these questions and it seemed that after yesterday a lot were answered and many more popped up. In the few hours that he had known Harry he figured that he was a good kid. But he also figured that Harry Potter was an enigma wrapped into a mystery and presented as a statement. It made no sense. Remus was a man of reason and logic and no matter what he did he couldn't solve the riddle that was Harry Potter.

Last night was wonderful. He was grateful that there were people again who would stay with him during the full moon, but it did make him question how children were able to do this. Too many questions, not enough answers.

Remus decided to get up and go into the staff room down the hall and maybe get some reading done. As he was making his was down the hall, he heard a voice say, "Meet us at midnight in the forest."

It wasn't until after Remus heard the message that he comprehended that it was not a voice talking to hum, it was the growl of a wolf. Suddenly Remus was feeling his age and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget the world outside.

Remus walked into the staff room and fell on the couch. He didn't care who was there, he just wanted to sleep.

"I'm too old to be doing stuff like this!" he yelled to the uncaring ceiling.

Of course the ceiling didn't answer and Remus found himself drifting on the comfortable sofa. He needed his sleep after all, tonight was going to be very interesting.


	10. AN

Okay after I posted yesterday I got some reviews that said that the story had a good idea for a plot but that it didn't work well together and that I took too long to come back to it….

And they were all completely correct.

When I started this story I was 15 years old and a lot has changed since then. My idea of what a good fanfiction is has changed. So I have decided to redo the entire story after Chapter one. I'm going to leave this version of the story up and just start on a new file.

So wish me luck and I'll see you soon.


	11. ALERT

ALERT!

The new story is up and its called Harry Potter and the Magic of Nature. Check it out.

Peace


End file.
